Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to radar detection in a wireless communication system.
Some Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) transceivers share an operating spectrum with radar devices in the 5 GHz frequency band. The WLAN transceivers are typically designed to detect radar signals within the frequency bands of operation and, if any radar signals are detected, then the WLAN transceivers vacate operations in that particular band. Detecting radar signals can be difficult, particularly when wireless traffic is being transmitted in a currently selected frequency band.